Sob a Luz das Estrelas
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Adrien não consegue dormir. A data do aniversário do desaparecimento de sua mãe está se aproximando, e ele nunca precisou tanto de alguém para não se sentir tão só. O que ele nunca imaginou foi que as estrelas ouviriam a sua prece e lhe enviariam exatamente a pessoa que ele mais precisava. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Bem, promessa é dívida. Aqui vocês têm a oneshot que eu prometi.

* * *

**Disclaimer: "**Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug", bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Thomas Astruc e a Jeremy Zag, e também aos estúdios franceses Zag Entertainment e Method Animation, em colaboração com a Toei Animation, a SAMG Animation e a De Agostini Editore. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Bajo la Luz de las Estrellas", de mlgrabla. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**SOB A LUZ DAS ESTRELAS**

As estrelas iluminavam o céu de Paris, como bombinhas colocadas a anos-luz de distância. Adrien observava-as, colado à sua janela, assim como costumava fazer quando ele e sua mãe subiam ao terraço para caírem no chão e deleitarem-se com o brilho. Ele tinha aprendido a ler as estrelas, a colocar as constelações em seus pontos exatos. Sabia como mover-se à noite sem precisar de um mapa ou de uma bússola, graças ao que a sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado.

Ele suspirou. Quão longe estavam aqueles dias...

Adrien não sabia porque decidira se lembrar daquelas lições, naquela noite. Talvez fosse porque se aproximava a data de aniversário do desaparecimento de sua mãe, e ele ainda continuava sem ter respostas, nem uma única pista do motivo pelo qual ela tinha ido embora, ou tinham-na levado. E seu pai não tinha o costume de falar muito sobre ela, de modo que ele continuava vivendo na ignorância.

Além do mais, ele sentia a necessidade de conversar com alguém, de sentir que havia alguém perto de si com quem ele pudesse conversar. Plagg não era muito falante, sobretudo quando dormia depois de três porções e meia de queijo Camembert. Por um momento ele pensou em Nino, mas depois olhou as horas em seu relógio e viu que era tarde demais para que seu amigo estivesse acordado. Além do mais, eles teriam aula no dia seguinte. Não, ele não podia chamá-lo e despertá-lo. Depois, a imagem do rosto de Marinette apareceu em sua mente, e ele sorriu. Talvez ela pudesse acalmá-lo um pouco, ela era boa agindo em situações estressantes, ela se virava sem problemas. Mas talvez ela também estivesse dormindo, e ele não queria incomodá-la.

Ele voltou a suspirar, resignado. Deu as costas à janela e deslizou através dela, até ficar sentado no chão, com os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos e com o rosto afundado entre eles. Se ele queria desabafar, teria de esperar até amanhã, e, provavelmente, o ataque melancólico já teria passado. Ele levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o seu _kwami _, com a lata de lixo caída e estendida sobre o chão. Ele levantou o punho e, justamente quando estava prestes a chamar Plagg sem nem sequer avisá-lo para colocar o traje de Cat Noir, um golpe macio e seco acima da sua cabeça chamou-lhe a atenção.

Automaticamente, ele escondeu a mão direita e levantou os seus olhos verdes. Seu coração parou ao ver Ladybug ali, olhando-o com os olhos azuis tingidos de preocupação, e o cenho franzido sob a máscara vermelha e preta. Estava pendurada pelo seu ioiô, com as pernas apoiadas no vidro da janela. Imediatamente, as pernas dele se ativaram, e ele levantou-se para encará-la. Mesmo assim, ela ainda estava alguns centímetros acima dele.

\- Ladybug - murmurou ele, entre confuso e maravilhado - O que você está fazendo aqui ?

Por um momento, ocorreu a Adrien que ela soubesse que ele precisava de alguém para lhe fazer companhia, e que por isso tinha ido até a sua casa. Depois, percebeu que isso era uma tolice, e descartou a idéia, e a decepção que o acompanhavam.

\- Eu estava fazendo uma ronda - respondeu ela, sem sorrir - Eu o vi no chão, de passagem. Você está bem ?

Adrien sentiu essa calidez que emanava do seu peito e que se espalhava pelo seu corpo toda vez que estava com ela. Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir. Uma noite ruim - ele mentiu. Por mais que quisesse que ela ficasse com ele, não queria incomodá-la com os seus problemas.

Ladybug mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa.

\- Eu posso entrar ? - ela perguntou, desviando o olhar.

Adrien demorou alguns segundos para reagir. Ele afastou-se e apontou para o quarto com uma das mãos.

\- Sim, é claro.

Ladybug assentiu e, sigilosamente, deslizou pela janela aberta e enrolou o seu ioiô. Adrien aproximou-se dela, enquanto a heroína inspecionava o seu quarto. Sabia que não era a primeira vez que ela estava ali, mas parecia que ela queria ter certeza de que tudo estava em ordem. Foi então que Adrien percebeu que não havia arrumado o lixo. Ele cobriu esse lado com o seu corpo, e foi recuando até apoiar-se contra a mesa, escondendo a lixeira com os pés, dando-lhe um leve toque para tirá-la dali e para que essa falha ficasse escondida pelo móvel.

\- Por que você não conseguia dormir ? - perguntou Ladybug, surpreendendo-o novamente.

Adrien não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas lhe pareceu que essa era a oportunidade que ele estivera esperando para soltar tudo o que sentia de uma só vez. E, ainda assim...

\- Eu não sei - ele respondeu com um suspiro, pondo as mãos na sua escrivaninha, às suas costas.

Ladybug levantou uma sobrancelha, meio divertida, meio desconfiada.

\- E você ? Também não estava conseguindo dormir, e por isso saiu a essa hora para dar uma volta ? - perguntou Adrien, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele tinha acertado.

\- Algo assim - ela confessou, dando-lhe as costas e olhando tudo com atenção.

Adrien aproveitou esse instante para reparar em sua silhueta. Durante as batalhas, ele não tinha muito tempo para deleitar-se com a maneira com a qual o traje ajustava-se às curvas da jovem, ressaltando cada detalhe e fazendo com que ele perdesse a cabeça. Até mesmo depois de tanto tempo esperando que ela se apaixonasse por ele, não conseguia evitar continuar a sentir essa conexão com ela. Ele a conheceria na vida real ? Se fosse o caso, ela o odiaria ? E se ela fosse do clube anti-Cat ? Ele não queria nem pensar.

\- Ladybug - Adrien disse então, vendo-se refletido nas janelas; ela virou-se para encará-lo - Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta ? Não responda-a, se não quiser.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas concordou com a cabeça.

\- O que você acha de Cat Noir ? Quer dizer - Adrien apressou-se a acrescentar, com o coração batendo com força em seu peito e o sangue pulsando em suas veias - , eu sei que ele é seu companheiro e nada mais, porém... eu estava me perguntando se você sentiria alguma coisa... por ele... algo romântico, eu quero dizer.

Ladybug suspirou, olhando para o teto por um instante, antes de fechar os olhos e mover os ombros para reduzir-lhes a tensão. Adrien não tinha percebido o quanto ela estava nervosa, ele repreendeu-se por não perceber o seu desconforto. E se ele estivesse prendendo-a ali sem querer ?

\- Não responda se você não quiser, é que...

\- A verdade é - interrompeu Ladybug, olhando-o novamente nos olhos - que sim. Bem, eu quero dizer que... - ela levou uma mão ao braço que segurava o ioiô, timidamente - Há pouco tempo eu descobri quem ele realmente é, e ele revelou ser o rapaz pelo qual eu estou apaixonada há algum tempo.

Foi como se tivessem lhe dado um soco em ambos os lados da cabeça. Um zumbido agudo instalou-se nos ouvidos de Adrien, que ficara petrificado sobre a mesa. As mãos estavam presas ao móvel como se fossem garras, e ele não era capaz de suavizar o agarrão.

\- Por isso eu estou aqui - prosseguiu Ladybug, mordendo o lábio inferior - Porque eu sei que é você.

\- Eu... - balbuciou Adrien, conseguindo fazer com que os seus músculos respondessem de uma vez ao seu cérebro - Quero dizer... você não gosta de Cat Noir. Nós somos diferentes...

\- Você é a mesma pessoa, Adrien - disse Ladybug, com um pouco mais de segurança, avançando a pequenos passos até onde ele se encontrava. Adrien continuava sem conseguir se mover como uma pessoa normal, pelo menos ele já não sentia mais as mãos apertadas - Eu também acreditava que Ladybug e a minha forma civil eram diferentes. Depois, quando eu descobri quem você era, eu percebi que as peças se encaixavam - Ladybug sorriu timidamente, à sua frente, com as mãos entrelaçadas - Eu levei bastante tempo até perceber que não queria sentir nada por Cat Noir, porque queria continuar sentindo-o por você, não porque eu realmente não gostasse dele. E o fato é que continua sendo você. _Sempre _foi você.

Adrien balançou a cabeça. Ele beliscou o dorso da mão. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, com certeza era um sonho. Ladybug sabia _quem _ele era e não se importava, ela nem sequer estava decepcionada. Talvez não tivesse acontecido como ele havia imaginado, mas isso não lhe importava. A questão era que ela o amava, mesmo sabendo quem ele era, mesmo sabendo que ele estava tão despedaçado por dentro que a sua única forma de seguir inteiro era sendo Cat Noir.

Algo explodiu dentro dele. Com um suspiro de alívio, ele levantou as mãos, pousou-as sobre as bochechas de Ladybug e, para a surpresa dela, ele inclinou-se sobre a sua boca e capturou-a entre seus lábios com extrema doçura. Sentiu que se derretia por dentro quando, segundos mais tarde, ela pôs as suas mãos enluvadas sobre as dele e devolveu-lhe o beijo. Ele deu um passo a mais na direção dela e uniu o corpo dela ao seu. Precisava senti-la próxima de si, sentia que as coisas estavam começando a funcionar em sua vida, depois de tanto tempo sendo a incógnita da equação.

Ladybug deslizou os dedos por dentro dos braços dele, e enredou-os nos cabelos da sua nuca. Ao mesmo tempo, Adrien baixou uma de suas mãos, pousando-a sobre a cintura dela e, puxando-a em sua direção, ele caminhou novamente de costas até se chocar novamente com a mesa. Os joelhos falaram-lhe devido à emoção contida, e ambos caíram no chão, sem nem mesmo separarem as suas bocas. Eles não queriam parar de sentirem um ao outro.

Adrien acomodou Ladybug por sobre a sua cintura, ela abriu as pernas para que pudesse estar o mais perto possível dele. Seus corações batiam em uníssono, como se fossem uma peça de música nunca tocada. Ela ofegou ao sentir as mãos de Adrien percorrendo-lhe as costas com ternura, agarrando-se a ela como se ela fosse o seu salva-vidas. Ele não se importava que ela o tivesse despenteado e interrompido o beijo para observá-lo. Ali estava ele, a aparência de Cat, os olhos humanos de Cat, a mesma boca inchada pelos beijos.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou ele, com um sussurro, acariciando-lhe a frente da mandíbula com as pontas dos dedos.

Ladybug percebeu o anel de prata na mão direita. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Ela tinha sido tão cega...

\- Não é justo que eu saiba quem você é, e você, não.

\- Eu não me importo com quem você é - replicou Adrien, a sinceridade brilhando em suas íris cor de esmeralda - Eu não me importo, eu juro.

\- Ainda não é justo - disse Ladybug, gentilmente.

\- Então diga-me - ele implorou, olhando-a de cima para baixo, querendo fundir-se com ela novamente.

Ladybug voltou a morder o lábio inferior, indecisa.

\- Você tem certeza ?

\- Totalmente - afirmou Adrien, segurando-a pela cintura - Mas não se afaste de mim.

Ela suspirou. Assentiu, nervosa, e fechou os olhos. Adrien ouviu o encantamento para livrar-se do seu traje, e teve que fechar os olhos, para que a luz que emitia a transformação não o cegasse completamente. Ele pôde ver, em meio àquele clarão, o traje desaparecer, deixando à mostra uma calça de pijama cor-de-rosa e uma blusa branca com bolinhas pretas que ele conhecia. A máscara foi a última coisa a desaparecer e, por fim, ele pôde ver o rosto da sua heroína.

\- Marinette... - ele murmurou, sentindo os braços relaxarem ao redor co corpo dela.

Ela abriu os olhos, tão azuis quanto Adrien se lembrava. Ele viu, imediatamente, que estivera apaixonado por esse mesmo brilho, mas em diferentes pessoas. Ou nela, aparentemente. Ele percebeu que o sorriso escondido naqueles cantos da boca era igual, que a forma do seu corpo era a mesma. Ele levantou a mão para tocar-lhe o cabelo. Tão escuro e diferente que era impossível que alguém mais tivesse aquela cor.

\- É você...

Marinette abaixou a cabeça, tremendo como uma folha nos braços de Adrien.

\- Me desculpe por eu não ser quem você queria que eu fosse.

Adrien franziu o cenho, maravilhado. Será que ele poderia ter mais sorte ? Ele pôs dois dedos sobre o queixo dela e, sorrindo, obrigou-a a olhar para ele.

\- Você é quem eu queria que fosse. Não há ninguém melhor.

Marinette piscou, confusa, aliviada e impactada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Para ser Ladybug ? Eu duvido muito.

\- Não - respondeu Adrien, aproximando-se dela novamente, roçando o nariz no dela - Para roubar o meu coração.

Marinette ofegou, incapaz de acreditar naquelas palavras. Adrien notara. Estava consciente de todas as vezes em que ela tinha gaguejado à sua frente, ou se esquivado, ou ficado congelada ao seu lado. Ele tinha pensado que, com o tempo, ela deixaria de sentir essa fascinação por ele, um modelo, e, mais importante, filho do seu designer favorito. No entanto, ela continuara com essa mesma atitude, mesmo após tê-lo conhecido melhor. Uma parte dele despedaçou-se ao ver que não poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos por estar apaixonado por Ladybug. Sabia que, se a heroína não existisse, ele já teria se sentido encorajado a declarar-se para Marinette.

Ele tinha sido um tolo, e fora tão cego que não percebera que jamais tinha esquecido a sua amiga, e que nunca traíra o seu amor por Ladybug. Ele quis rir.

\- Eu te amo - confessou Adrien, engolindo em seco, e dando graças aos céus por ter ficado acordado naquela noite.

\- Adrien... - murmurou Marinette, fascinada.

Ele ampliou o sorriso e não esperou nem mais um segundo. Beijou-a como ansiava fazê-lo: com doçura, suavidade, saboreando-lhe cada canto dos lábios e percorrendo-os com a língua, para certificar-se de que era real. Marinette abriu um pouco a boca, e ele entendeu que ela dava passagem até o seu interior. Ele tomou-a com fome contida, não queria assustá-la, ou que ela saísse correndo. "Não agora, por favor".

Ela tinha visto debaixo de todas as suas máscaras, nunca teve medo de amá-lo por quem ele era. E ainda por cima lhe confessara que gostava da atitude dele como Cat Noir, o seu autêntico eu. Ele não poderia pedir mais.

O fogo que ambos sentiam com aquele beijo intensificava-se a passos gigantescos. Fazia calor no quarto, apesar do frio de fim de outono que entrava pela janela. As mãos de Marinette percorriam, trêmulas, o peito e a barriga de Adrien por cima da camisa do pijama, ao passo que ele não conseguia parar de acariciar-lhe as costas e o pescoço. Ela era delicada e forte ao mesmo tempo, ele adorava. Após alguns segundos de hesitação, ousou-se a desenhar a linha da camisa do pijama sobre a pele de Marinette. Ela deu um pulo, mas não se separou. Não só isso, ela imitou-o e ousou pôr as mãos em seu abdômen, sob a roupa. Sentiu-o tenso, forte, seguro, assim como os seus braços embalando-a sobre o seu colo e as pernas suportando o seu peso.

Adrien separou-se um pouco da boca dela para conseguir respirar. Aquelas carícias eram pura tortura, ele queria retribuir-lhe o favor com beijinhos ao longo do maxilar para abaixar-lhe o pescoço. Marinette jogou a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe passe livre, sem pensar em mais nada além dos lábios de Adrien dando-lhe beijos por toda parte.

No entanto, nesse momento ouviu-se um barulho estranho do outro lado da porta do quarto. Ambos pararam imediatamente e olharam-se nos olhos, voltando da nebulosa em que tinham se submergido. Eles ouviram, atentos, alguns passos aproximando-se do quarto. Como se tivessem lido as mentes um do outro, ambos ficaram de pé e correram pelas escadas até a parte superior, onde uma enorme estante repleta de discos, jogos e livros cobria uma parede que antecedia a cama de Adrien. Eles esconderam-se junto à cama, agachados no chão. Adrien passou um braço sobre ela, como se assim ele pudesse protegê-la.

A porta se abriu, e uma leve rajada de luz entrou no quarto. Adrien conseguiu ver os cabelos e os olhos do seu pai, examinando tudo. Não se ouvia absolutamente nada. Gabriel Agreste entrou no quarto e caminhou até a janela. Ele fechou-a, trancou-a e seguiu pela escada em espiral que subia até o topo.

\- Adrien ?

Ele fechou os olhos com força e fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, como se estivesse dormindo.

\- Sim ? - disse ele, imitando-se, sob o olhar curioso de Marinette.

\- Nada. Boa noite, filho.

\- Boa noite.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Gabriel Agreste atravessou a sala, novamente até à porta. Ele olhou para cima novamente e, um minuto depois, saiu e fechou a porta às suas costas. Só então Adrien e Marinette puderam soltar o ar que estavam segurando. Eles entreolharam-se, o ardor não havia desaparecido totalmente de seus olhos, mas eles tinham entendido que não era o momento de deixarem-se levar. Ainda havia muitas perguntas a responder.

Ele a abraçou, colando-a no peito e afundando o nariz nos seus cabelos.

\- É melhor eu ir embora - Marinette sugeriu, com um sussurro.

Apesar de tudo, Adrien sabia que ela estava certa. Ele grunhiu, irritado.

\- Você quer que eu a leve ? - ele perguntou, sabendo que assim poderia ficar um pouco mais com ela - Não sei se o seu _kwami_ tem energia para transformá-la novamente.

Marinette levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

\- Não acredito. Eu fiquei transformada por muito tempo, pensando se vinha ou não.

Adrien retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e deu-lhe um beijo casto em sua testa.

\- Fico feliz por você ter se animado a vir.

\- E eu - ela concordou.

\- Está decidido, eu vou te levar - sentenciou Adrien, separando-se dela a contragosto e ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

Eles desceram as escadas e caminharam de mãos dadas até a lata de lixo. Lá encontraram Pligg e Tikki, o primeiro dormindo, e o segundo esperando que a sua dona lhe chamasse. Marinette levou um dedo aos lábios ao ver que Tikki queria falar. A _kwami _vermelha assentiu e deu um empurrão em Plagg para acordá-lo. Ele protestou, mas, ao perceber a situação, encolheu os ombros e deixou que Adrien o prendesse no anel de prata.

Dessa vez, Adrien sentiu que a transformação tinha um novo significado. Era a confirmação do que Marinette descobrira por si própria. E ele gostou de ver-se refletido em suas pupilas ao se aproximar dela e acariciar-lhe as bochechas com os dedos enluvados em couro negro.

\- Pronta, princesa ?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas corou.

\- Você não tem remédio. Você sabe disso, não é mesmo ? - respondeu ela, deixando que Cat Noir levasse-a em seus braços, como em tantas outras vezes.

\- O que vou fazer ? Eu sou sempre um cavalheiro com você - disse Cat, piscando-lhe um olho enquanto destravava a tranca da janela, e, de um salto, subia em cima dela.

Seu coração acelerou quando ele a viu sorrir e agarrar-se a ele, confiante, segura. Aquela noite havia marcado um "antes" e um "depois" no relacionamento deles. Seria estranho vê-la na escola e saber o que sabia sobre ela; mas, acima de tudo, ele poderia se comportar como sempre desejara, sem ter medo da sua rejeição. Ele havia encontrado o que pedira nessa noite: cumplicidade com alguém. E não poderia estar mais feliz com a pessoa que o tocara. Por isso, mesmo depois que Marinette caiu exausta em sua cama, ele não conseguiu se separar dela. Só quando viu os primeiros raios de Sol fundirem-se à escuridão da noite, ele deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, à guisa de despedida.

\- Nos vemos daqui a pouco, princesa - ele murmurou.

E, furtivamente, ele percorreu Paris, de volta ao seu quarto. Não dormira nada durante toda a noite, mas jamais estivera tão acordado.

* * *

**N/T 2: **Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, e é a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug. E eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
